Glyphs
'Glyphs ' are magic Spells that are cast into the world via arcane markings. Some spells can be cast as a Glyph only while others can be cast in multiple ways. Casting a Spell as a glyph has some advantages and some disadvantages. The advantages are cheaper casting cost, a large AoE and a permanent or semi permanent duration. The disadvantages are a longer casting time, occasional material requirements and Glyphs can be nullified through non magical means. There are three types of Glyphs; Seals, Wards, and Circles. 'Seals' This Glyph is used to protect openings. It can be inscribed on something as small as a locket or as large as a hangar door. Seals must always be inscribed across an opening, like the crack of a door, but if the gap is too big, large enough to stick a finger through, the magic will not function. Unlike other forms of Glyphs this one is designed to function when it is broken. Whenever a Seal is broken, the spell is triggered and all of its normal parameters and effects go off as if it was just cast. Targets can be either, the breaker of the seal or any other target within range of the glyph (chosen when the Seal set). For example a Bead Lightning Seal could be used to target the person who opened a coffer, or it could be used to target the contents of the coffer to keep them from falling into the wrong hands. It Takes 1 minute per spell level to inscribe a seal glyph. 'Wards ' Are Glyphs that are used to protect physical structures and their contents. An Enviroveil ward could be scribed on the side of a house to protect it and its contents, or a Stone Heart Ward on a car to keep it safe from crashing or a Necro Repugnance Ward on a crypt to ward off the undead. The AoE of any Spell that is used as a Ward is equal to the size of the structure that it is scribed upon, up to the size of roughly a two story house. Larger than that and you have to subdivide the structure into smaller parts and ward them separately (by apartment for example). Wards require that a glyph is inscribed on 4 sides of the object. Inscribing the Glyphs takes about 30 seconds each (2 minutes total) but reaching the sides of the structure being inscribed could add significantly to the time depending upon the size of the structure and the accessibility of the surfaces. 'Circles' Are Glyphs that are painted on flat surfaces. They are the most straight forward and obvious of the different types. The size of the circle determines both the AoE of the Spell as well as the casting time. The larger the AoE the longer it takes to inscribe, it takes 1 minute per 1hex of diameter. The AoE is always a cylinder that is its diameter tall with the glyph at its base. 'Duration' All Glyphs last until the glyph is physically broken. Once broken the magic dissipates and fades away. 'MP Cost' It costs Mystic Points to inscribe Glyphs just like it does to cast any spell but the structure of the magic writing helps to maintain the magic for much longer than normal. Reduce the total casting cost of all Arcane Spells cast this way by half. 'Materials ' All Arcane Glyphs can be inscribed with any medium, paint, chalk, blood, sand even water. The trick is to use something that is easy to apply but that is hard to remove (beware the person who caries a flask of acetone). Many churches have permanent glyphs inlaid in marble or inscribed in the lead casements of stained-glass windows. Many a desperate guardian has resorted to using their own blood to inscribe a ward against a vile thing that put them to the test. Some substances fade, drip, flake off, or crack when they dry this can have disastrous consequences at best causing the magic to fail and at worst causing the magic to be perverted into something terrible. A well prepared scribe always carries a few different media for various environments. 'Spells' In this campaign there will be some Arcane Spells that can be cast as Glyphs, and some that can only be cast as Glyphs. Check the Allowed Spell List to see what's what. There will also be New Spells that can only be cast as Glyphs. New Glyph Spells will be cast as written and will not require any adjustment to their casting cost, area or duration. Category:Magic Category:Guardians